Tierra de Sueños
by Tepo
Summary: "Y si... Nick fuera realmente padre de Finnick?" A. U. Humano. Chicago 1950-60. La oficial Judy Hopps se ha convertido en la primera oficial mujer de policía, pero nadie está contento con ello. En una ciudad llena de prejuicios y racismo, ella conocerá a un astuto alemán, padre soltero, que la cautivará; y pronto una amistad casual se convertirá en amor real. Cancelado.
1. 01- La primera Oficial de Policía

**Antes de empezar:**

El fic está ambientando en los años 1950- 60 (aproximadamente, no vi necesario dar una fecha específica) de USA. Es una reinterpretación de la película con tres diferencias notables: el avance tecnológico, el concepto "humanizado" y un pequeño evento diferenciado (Finnick si es hijo de Nick). Obviamente esto causara que varios eventos de la película se sucedan de formas distintas hasta el punto de ser marcadamente diferentes.

Dedicado a la Autora Iva Ren, de Fanfiction.

Feliz Cumpleaños!

* * *

 **01- La Primera Oficial de Policía**

Tras toda una vida de entrenamiento y esfuerzo, Judy Hopps por fin era agente de policía, y haría de este un país mejor; o casi, se podría decir. Había logrado graduarse de la academia de policía, incluso haciéndolo como la más sobresaliente de su curso, como la primera mujer policía; reconocida por sus méritos, había sido asignada al centro de la ciudad de Chicago, bajo las órdenes del bastante famoso jefe de policía Bogo. No obstante, todo era solo un primer paso; había demostrado sus capacidades físicas y mentales en la academia, y estaba lo suficientemente capacitada para ingresar a la policía. Pero al ser asignada en la CPD se había topado con el primero de sus, seguramente muchos, obstáculos para cumplir sus sueños: los prejuicios.

Aun con lo bueno e impresionante que fuera el historial del jefe Bogo, tenía en su contra un carácter de mierda y un pensamiento retrograda. Cosas con las que Judy había tenido que lidiar desde su primer día como oficial de policía, la primera mujer policía, asignándola a cubrir descansos en el departamento de vialidad, exigiéndole una cuota de cien multas para el final del día. Pero Judy no estaba dispuesta a seguir esas absurdas ordenes: entregaría doscientas multas, ANTES DEL MEDIODIA, y demostraría que el jefe Bogo no podía prejuzgar su capacidad en absoluto; y menos por ser mujer. Y así lo había hecho. Poniéndose el humillante uniforme de tránsito (ella lo consideraba humillante), había partido a las calles a cumplir con su desagradable tarea con empeño y dedicación.

-Doscientas multas- se anunció así misma golpeando su libreta con alegría-. Antes del mediodía.

Judy vestía un uniforme policiaco con falda, y un chaleco anaranjado; su pelo gris lo llevaba recogido en una trenza que caía por su espalda, y un pequeño sombrero a juego con el uniforme. Sus ojos morados observaban con satisfacciones los talonarios foliados de la jefatura mientras ella simplemente se imaginaba el rostro que pondría el jefe.

-¡Cuidado, Ario*!- Judy escucho el grito seguido de un pitazo.

Al voltear a ver se encontró con una escena peculiar al otro lado de la acera. Un pelirrojo que avanzaba por la calle, sonriendo nervioso hacia el conductor de una camioneta, que lo miraba con rencor. Aunque el grito del furioso conductor no hubiese sido lo suficientemente claro, lo cierto es que el hombre contaba con suficientes características para no dejar dudas a su ascendencia alemana, con su piel de un blanco casi lechoso; incluso su caminar, perfectamente erguido y con un andar impetuoso, parecían delatarlo. La propaganda antinazi le había dejado claras impresiones a la chica. Judy entrecerró los ojos y siguió con la mirada al pelirrojo, que avanzaba de forma sospechosa hasta llegar a una heladería e ingresar.

De inmediato le llegaron a la cabeza todas las advertencia de sus padres sobre los peligrosos "inmigrantes", y de cómo estos estaban arruinando el país. Pero sobre todos estaban ellos, los cobardes alemanes, que no solo habían sido los peores durante la aún demasiado reciente guerra, sino que además se creían superiores y aun así habían huido de su país al verse derrotados. Y como no, de paso robando los empleos a los nobles ciudadanos Americanos… o robando sus establecimientos. Judy cruzó corriendo la gran avenida y se asomó por la ventana de la heladería. Se trataba de una curiosa heladería con una clase de temática Pro nacionalista, con varios cuadros del ejército y armas falsas por todos lados.

-¿Dónde estás?- susurró sin poder identificarlo entre la multitud de clientes.

Ingreso a la heladería, para encontrarse inmediatamente con quien buscaba.

-Fuera de aquí, Ario. Aquí no atendemos a los de tu clase- anunció un hombre gordo y de edad avanzada mientras miraba con desprecio al recién llegado-. No quiero problemas.

-Oh, y no los tendrá, gentil señor. No conmigo- anuncio el alemán con un acento en realidad bastante neutro. Se paraba de forma perfectamente recta, sosteniendo sus manos al frente en un gesto casi sumiso, que no le terminaba de gustar a Judy.

Judy estaba preparada para la ocasión. Aunque como oficial de tránsito se le había negado el acceso a las armas de fuego, su desconfiada familia le había regalado durante su graduación un curioso invento llamado "Gas pimienta" que básicamente debía vaciarse en el rostro de cualquier agresor y provocaría efectos devastadores, aunque no mortales y técnicamente tampoco ilegales. Se lo habían dado para defenderse de los violadores, pero Judy admitía estar nerviosa ante la presencia de un terrible alemán ¿El hombre tendría una pistola? ¿Sería experto en el uso de cuchillos de combate? ¿Sería un peleador nato? Bueno, Judy sabía defenderse bien.

El alemán vestía un pantalón formal bastante bonito, de color marrón, acompañado de una camisa algo más casual y una corbata mucho más colorida que no obstante hacían juego y eran bastante hermosas en conjunto. Su pelo era rojo, bastante despeinado lo cual le daba un poco de mal aspecto, pero su rostro era de características finas, y bastante agradable, algo largo: el típico encanto alemán. Propio de cualquier Hitler, así que no le daba confianza. Se preparó a sacar su gas para usarlo contra el alemán, cuando un pequeñín se asomó en la fila. El pequeño era un niño rubio, que aproximadamente tendría unos cuatro años; vestía un pequeño traje militar que lo hacía ver bastante mono. El pequeñín volteó a ver brevemente a Judy, antes de abrazas la pierna del pelirrojo y volver a poner su atención en el vendedor.

-Solamente deseo que me venda una jumbo pop- pidió el alemán sonriendo.

Judy se sintió terrible al ver al joven padre pedir una paleta helada para su hijo. Se dio media vuelta y se recrimino haber sospechado del hombre.

-Nada de eso, ario ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el dependiente notablemente molesto -¿Qué acaso no hay heladerías en tu barrio? ¿Por qué vienes hasta aquí?

La pregunta volvió a llamar la atención de Judy, quien se giró a escuchar la respuesta. Después de todo, era cierto; los inmigrantes tenían pequeños barrios donde se congregaban. Asiáticos, hindúes, judíos y seguramente los alemanes también; no estaba segura, pero sonaba lógico. Ella dio unos pasos al frente para escuchar mejor la conversación y prepararse para lo peor.

-Sí, sí, claro que hay heladerías- admitió el alemán riendo-. Es solo que a mi hijo le encanta esta… el desea ser soldado cuando sea grande. Es su cumpleaños así que pensé en traerlo a esta famosa heladería.

El pequeño dio un paso al frente y mostro orgulloso su pequeño traje, para después ponerse en posición de saludo militar. Judy soltó una pequeña carcajada ante el tierno acto del pequeño.

-Bueno, no me importa ¿Qué no sabes leer?- el gordo señalo un letrero a su derecha que tenía unas letras negras grandes- "Nos reservamos el derecho de negar el servicio a cualquier cliente". No voy a venderte nada…

-Detienes la fila, Ario- exclamó molesta una mujer gorda empujando al pelirrojo.

El hombre agachó la mirada y el pequeño niño rubio hizo un puchero y se abrazó a la pierna de su padre.

-Lo siento…- susurró el hombre al niño, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa. Judy no soporto más ver ese injusto acto.

-Disculpe…- dijo llamando la atención del dependiente.

-A la fila, reparte multas- ordenó el dependiente.

-De hecho, también soy oficial de policía- anunció Judy sonriendo con dulzura y mostrando su placa bajo el chaleco de transito-. Y me estaba preguntando si acaso les ha avisado a sus clientes que está poniendo heces en sus helados…

Todos los clientes de la fila hicieron una exclamación muda antes de salir inmediatamente de la heladería. El dependiente furioso volteó a ver a Judy.

-¡¿De qué hablas?!

-Acabo de ver a su empleado levantar unas cucharas que cayeron al suelo, las cuales además son desechables y por definición no deberían reutilizarse…

El dependiente volteó y vio a su compañero, un hombre un tanto más delgado y joven, palidecer y reír nervioso.

-Eso no significa que tengas heces…- replicó el dependiente a la defensiva.

-Bueno, eso lo podríamos discutir con el departamento de salubridad- dijo Judy sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros-. O podría dejarlo pasar con solo una advertencia si ustedes tiran esas cucharas, y… no lo sé, le venden a este gentil señor y a su hijo una…

Judy colocó una mano en el brazo del alemán y le sonrió.

-¿Qué quería?- preguntó con amabilidad.

-Una Jumbo pop- anuncio el alemán volteando a ver al dependiente con una sonrisa.

-Una Jumbo pop- repitió ella con dulzura.

-Bien…- soltó un suspiró el dependiente-. Pero su orden la comerá fuera. Son sesenta centavos.

El dependiente saco una paleta helada, envuelta en un plástico que anunciaba una calcomanía en su interior, que como no, era del ejército. El hombre asintió y metió la mano en su bolsillo. Tras unos segundos la sonrisa en su rostro desapareció; busco en su otro bolsillo, y en el otro. Agachó la mirada y soltó un suspiro. Judy intercambio miradas con el pequeño rubio que le dedico una sonrisa; ella lo saludo con dulzura antes que su padre volviera a atraer su atención.

-Olvide mi cartera. Soy un torpe- anuncio riendo nervioso-. No pierdo la cabeza porque la tengo pegada al cuello… No exagero… Bien…

Volteó a ver al pequeño y le dedicó una sonrisa antes de darle un beso en la frente.

-Lo siento… no me odies por esto- pidió dándose la vuelta y tomando al niño de la mano. Volteó a ver a Judy y sonrió-. Gracias de todos modos…

El pequeño volteó a ver la paleta y agachó la mirada con tristeza. Judy se giró hacia el dependiente y saco un billete de dólar.

-El cambio es suyo- dijo tomando la paleta y corriendo detrás del alemán.

Judy salió de la heladería tomando de la mano al pequeño niño rubio, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa al pelirrojo.

-Oficial, se lo agradezco tanto- dijo el alemán sonriendo con dulzura- ¿Cuándo puedo pagarle?

-No, es mi regalo- replicó ella restándole importancia-. Es solo que me enfurece ver personas tan prejuiciosas antes los alemanes.

Judy puso sus manos en su cadera y le sonrió con dulzura al hombre.

-Quiero decirte que eres un padre ejemplar, y un hombre elocuente, en verdad.

-Oh, qué gran halago- dijo el hombre divertido-. Es raro que no me traten con superioridad… oficial…

-Hopps. Judy Hopps- dijo ella ofreciendo su mano libre.

-Wilde, Nickolas Wilde- se presentó el pelirrojo con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro-. Y este pequeñín es mi hijo, Finnick.

-Ha sido un placer, señor Wilde- dijo ella sonriendo, tras lo cual soltó al rubio y volteó a verlo-. Y tu pequeñín, quieres ser soldado…

Se agacho y le sonrió con dulzura al pequeño, antes de sacar una calcomanía de su chaleco y pegarla en el traje del niño. La calcomanía era una réplica de su propia placa de policía, pero con la leyenda "miembro especial del departamento".

-Pues conviértete en Soldado, porque América es la tierra de los sueños…

-Sí, es lo que le digo. Se lo digo todo el tiempo…-dijo Nickolas abriendo la paleta helada y entregándola a su hijo-. Tómala bien…

El pequeño cogió la paleta y le sonrió a Judy.

-Gracias…- dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Aw… no, no es nada- respondió ella sonriendo.

-Mira, esta no la tienes- exclamó su padre viendo la calcomanía-. La guardare hasta llegar a casa.

El pequeño asintió mientras daba la primera probada a su paleta.

-Bien, ahora ¿Cómo se despiden los soldados?- inquirió su padre sonriendo.

El pequeño hizo su saludo militar, y Judy lo respondió con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

-Descanse, soldado- ordenó ella.

Finnick dejó de hacer el saludo y continúo comiendo su paleta.

-Gracias de nuevo- declaró Nickolas con sinceridad.

-Es parte de mi trabajo, señor Wilde- replicó la mujer ligeramente sonrojada-. Que tenga un excelente día.

-Igualmente, caballero.

-Vamos, Fin…- dijo Nickolas dándose la vuelta.

-Adiós Finnick!- gritó ella con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

Ambos voltearon a verla por última vez dedicándole una amplia sonrisa antes de alejarse calle abajo. Ella saltó de alegría de vuelta a su trabajo, dio media vuelta y se fue, sintiendo que ella realmente podía ser la diferencia.

* * *

 **Corenote** :

Quería hacer este fic como un obsequio, así que tome una idea recurrente en mi mente de "What if…?", pero al momento de "humanizarlo" (parte de la idea de obsequiarlo) me di cuenta que no era tan sencillo como pensaba, ya que tendría demasiados cabos sueltos para adaptarlo de la película ¿Cómo hacer que Nick fuera rechazado? ¿Cómo hacer que Judy fuera rechazada? Por si mismo las ideas resultaban algo extrañas e inconexas… entonces la casualidad me hizo pensar en que podría usar algo de la realidad para crear ese universo ficticio, ambientando la historia en una época llena de prejuicios y racismo: América después de la segunda guerra mundial. Específicamente, USA.

Bien, desconozco ciertamente la situación de los alemanes en USA. No obstante, no podían ser muy queridos, cierto? Entonces ¿Por qué escoger la raza aria para Nick? Bueno… porque los alemanes son jodidamente sexys y tienen mucho estilo xD… Además, quedaba bien con la situación. En un principio pensaba ubicar todo en Francia, pero USA me pareció mejor por el leve parecido con Zootopia, ya saben: "la tierra de las oportunidades".

Después de eso todo se ha desarrollado de forma bastante más natural (en mi mente, este es el único capitulo redactado xD), creando una historia bastante interesante. En resumen, esta historia es una amalgama de un "What if…", mas un A.U, mas un humanizado… Y espero les guste, sobre todo a la persona para la cual fue escrita. Saludos!

*N/A: Ario, si bien tiene distintas acepciones totalmente válidas, también se utiliza como ofensa racista hacia los alemanes. Es el equivalente a "negro", pero para los alemanes.


	2. 02- El astuto Zorro de Chicago

**FAQS**

 **Hasta donde piensas abarcar la trama de la película?**

Técnicamente es una adaptación de la película, pero con lo humanizado y el "what if…" la historia se volverá sustancialmente diferente; el principal punto a tomar en cuenta será el romance de Judy y Nick, ya que hablamos de una relación mucho más madura. Por otro lado, si, habrá un gran caso que Judy deba resolver, pero todo será marcadamente diferente a lo visto ya que no hay tecnología para armas virales y tampoco los puedo volver "salvajes".

 **El A.U Human está arrasando, tomara tu alma y te llevara al lado oscuro.**

Cariño, yo siempre he sido un Sith.

 **No sé si haya alemanes pelirrojos.**

Eso es tan racista que queda con el fic… Los alemanes son conocidos por ser rubios de ojos azules, aunque la mayoría tienen el pelo de color marrón oscuro principalmente, incluyendo también obviamente otras tonalidades como negro o rojo. El hecho de dejar a Nick pelirrojo es meramente para respetar los "pelajes" de los personajes originales, aunque existen fics donde se lleve a cabo un cambio, siento que es algo tan irrelevante que no debería afectar la historia.

* * *

 **Antes de empezar:**

El fic está ambientando en los años 1950- 60 (aproximadamente, no vi necesario dar una fecha específica) de USA. Es una reinterpretación de la película con tres diferencias notables: el avance tecnológico, el concepto "humanizado" y un pequeño evento diferenciado (Finnick si es hijo de Nick). Obviamente esto causara que varios eventos de la película se sucedan de formas distintas hasta el punto de ser marcadamente diferentes.

Dedicado a la Autora Iva Ren, de Fanfiction.

Feliz Cumpleaños!

* * *

 **02- El Astuto Zorro de Chicago**

No fue una buena semana para Judy, de ninguna manera. Su estrategia de las doscientas multas no impresiono del todo al jefe Bogo; bueno, si lo hizo, pero de igual manera no cambio de parecer y siguió asignándola a repartir multas. Incluso no le permitió cubrir los fines de semana, ya que consideraba que eran días "muy pesados para mujeres"… y eso solo la hacía enfurecer más; pero no era estúpida, así que no discutió al respecto y descanso los días que obligatoriamente le asigno su jefe. El lunes al regresar, las cosas siguieron exactamente igual, pero Judy no se dejó vencer y poniéndose el uniforme correspondiente, salió a la calle a cumplir con su misión.

Estuvo repartiendo multas hasta poco después de mediodía, con una eficacia un poco menor al de la semana pasada, pero aun así bastante superior a lo que podrían esperar de cualquier otro oficial; estaba entregando la siguiente multa a un malhumorado hombre calvo cuando vio reflejada una silueta conocida. Se giró y pudo ver a lo lejos al pequeño Finnick. Entregó rápidamente la multa y salió corriendo hacia el lugar donde suponía que había ido el reflejo.

Llegó hasta un pequeño restaurante, pero no vio señales de Finnick en las cercanías; hasta que pudo ver un callejón a un costado. Titubeando, se asomó. A medio callejón, vio al pequeño niño caminando con tranquilidad; no vestía el mismo uniforme militar, pero su ropa tenia cierta formalidad que lo hacía ver adorable. Y los colores eran muy parecidos.

-¡Fin! ¡Pequeño Fin!- Judy entró al callejón con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

Finnick no la escuchó, sino que siguió avanzando hasta colocarse frente a una puerta y mirarla con detenimiento. Judy llegó hasta él, mirando alrededor confundida.

-Finnick…- Judy se acercó y se puso al lado del pequeño niño. El rubio no tardó en voltear y la reconoció con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Oficial!- dijo el pequeño con infantil alegría reflejada.

-¡Pequeño Fin!- exclamó ella sonriente y mirando alrededor- ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?

-Espero a papá…- respondió el pequeño señalando la puerta.

-¿Tu padre está ahí dentro?- preguntó ella mirando con curiosidad la puerta, mientras se inclinaba cerca del pequeño, dejando caer su trenza por su hombro.

Casi al mismo tiempo la puerta se abrió. Por ella salió en silencio un hombre de espaldas, cerrando firmemente la puerta y poniéndole llave. Al girarse, la sorpresa se reflejó en el rostro de ambos.

Judy reconoció a Nick Wilde, no obstante no era precisamente el curioso hombre de aspecto desenfadado del otro día. En esta ocasión, Nick vestía un pulcro traje formal de tono gris, con una camisa verde oliva y una corbata a rayas azul; su pelo estaba perfectamente peinado hacia atrás, y llevaba unas gafas oscuras puestas. El hombre se quedó mirándola unos segundos, antes que ella se enderezara por completo y titubeante ante su memoria… pero el pelo rojo y las facciones eran las mismas, aunque el hombre parado frente a ella pareciera más un exitoso director de una compañía que un dócil inmigrante.

-Agente Hopps- saludó Nick quitándose las gafas-. Que agradable sorpresa…

-Señor Wilde- dijo ella a su vez asintiendo-. Solo hacia compañía al pequeño Finnick; no debería dejar a su hijo solo en las calles.

-Fue un descuido momentáneo- explicó él sonriendo-. Le aseguro que Finnick es mi mayor preocupación…

Nick extendió la mano hacia su hijo, que lo tomó con una amplia sonrisa. Judy asintió sonriendo.

-Casi no lo reconozco, señor Wilde- comentó intentando sonar casual-. Supongo que la otra vez era su día libre…

-Sí, algo así- respondió nervioso-. Sucede que si me vieran así, intentarían asaltarme… No es un barrio donde los inmigrantes sean bien recibidos, y he pasado todo el día por aquel lugar; prefieren vernos un poco más… casuales, eso tranquiliza su odio un poco.

-Bueno, pues…- Judy sonrió, se cruzó de brazos y observó al hombre detenidamente- ¡Me has dejado sin palabras! ¡Es un traje hermoso, señor Wilde!

-Gracias- asintió él sonriendo-. Pero no es mucho de mi gusto; exigencias del trabajo.

-Oh, vamos…- dijo ella soltando una carcajada- ¿Cómo puede no gustarle cuando le queda tan bien vestirse de esta manera?

-¿A usted le gusta usar vestidos de gala?

Judy se sonrojó ante la pregunta y agachó la cabeza.

-No… no soy mucho de ese tipo de ropa- dijo ella nerviosa-. Me temó no contar con una figura adecuada.

-¿Figura adecuada?- repitió el alemán confundido-. No sé a qué se refiere exactamente, agente Hopps, pero el punto de todo es que yo tampoco me siento cómodo así…

Nick acomodo la solapa de su traje y sonrió de forma seductora.

-Aunque no niego que me queda perfecto.

-Muy humilde de su parte, señor Wilde- asintió ella divertida-. Bueno, creo que debo volver al departamento; mi turno ha terminado y debo entregar…

-¿Ha terminado su turno?- inquirió el ario con interés.

-S-si…- asintió ella nerviosa.

-Sabe, he estado pensando- Nick cruzo sus brazos y observó detenidamente a Judy, pensativo-. Creo que debería ayudarla un poco, señorita Hopps, sino le ofende el atrevimiento.

-¿Ayudarme?- repitió ella sorprendida-. Yo soy la policía, señor Wilde ¿Cómo pretende ayudarme?

-No hablo de esa clase de ayuda- replicó Nick divertido-. Y tampoco del hecho de que usted sea mujer; aunque de algo parecido le hablo… Desde el principio su pelo me llamo la atención, esa trenza a la espalda, el nulo maquillaje… ¿Viene usted de una granja, cierto?

-Mis orígenes no determinan mi capacidad, señor Wilde- comentó Judy furiosa cruzando los brazos-. Usted más que nadie no debería…

-¡Tranquila, tranquila!- Nick alzó las manos y sonrió con dulzura-. Que no es eso a lo que me refiero, y dista bastante de a donde quiero llegar.

Judy guardó silencio y observo al alemán con desconfianza, pero no pronunció una sola palabra. Nick sonrió complacido al comprobar que podía continuar. Finnick observaba toda la escena en silencio.

-Usted no conoce Chicago, obviamente, y yo le debo un favor- explicó el alemán con un tono dulce-. Solo permítame ayudarle a… adaptarse mejor a la ciudad, como un obsequio de su humilde amigo.

-¿Es usted mi amigo, señor Wilde?- preguntó ella sonriendo.

-Me gustaría pensar que tengo a la primera mujer policía de mi lado- admitió encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y qué lado seria ese?- inquirió ella divertida.

-Le dejare averiguarlo… si me lo permite- dijo ofreciendo una mano con gesto conciliador.

Judy observó al alemán con desconfianza, pero al cruzar miradas con Finnick, no pudo más que sentir su corazón ablandarse. Estrechó la mano con firmeza.

-Sorpréndame, señor Wilde.

-Oh, agente, no tiene ni la menor idea- dijo Nick con un tono de malicia que no obstante hizo reír a Judy.

* * *

-¡Nicky!- el gritó desconcertó un poco a Judy, que alzó la mirada.

Corriendo hacia ellos, pudo ver a una dama elegante; y no era que su ropa fuera precisamente de gala, sino que tenía un porte y maquillaje que la hacían ver bastante elegante. Tenía un peinado demasiado complicado para su pelo rubio, que hipnotizó a Judy; ella simplemente sonrió de forma infantil imaginándose usando un peinado igual, tal vez en una fiesta de noche en la alcaldía o algo parecido. Se preguntó brevemente si una sola persona podría peinarse así o si hacía falta la ayuda de una o dos personas para lograrlo. De cualquier forma, le encanto.

La mujer era una chica italiana, de facciones hermosas y figura perfecta ¿La novia del señor Wilde? No pudo evitar sentirse levemente incomoda, pero procuro no darle mucha importancia. Al llegar, la misteriosa mujer tomó de la mano a Nick y le plantó un beso en la mejilla, a lo cual el hombre respondió con un simple gesto. Judy se mantuvo a una distancia prudente, tomando de la mano a Finnick mientras el efusivo, y un poco incómodo, saludo terminaba.

-Nicky, papá ha estado preguntando por ti…

-¿Sigue enojado por lo de…?

-No, no, nada de eso- se rio la mujer restándole importancia-. Creo que ya ni lo recuerda.

-Sabes que agradezco mucho lo que tu familia, y en especial tu respetable padre, hicieron por mí- admitió el alemán sonriendo-. Pero es mejor para mí ser independiente…

-Te entiendo, Nicky- admitió la mujer serenando un poco su gesto-. Solo te extrañamos…

Nick asintió, después volteó a ver a Judy y se sonrojó levemente. Tomó del brazo a la otra mujer y se hizo a un lado, mostrando con un gesto de mano a Judy.

-Oficial Judith Hopps, ella es Frufru, una muy apreciable amiga- dijo con calidez-. Frufru, ella es la oficial Judith Hopps, recién llega a Chicago y…

-Un placer- dijo Frufru acercándose a Judy y tomándola de una mano con una muy amplia sonrisa- ¿Oficial de policía? ¿Mujer policía?

-Así es- asintió Judy con orgullo.

-¡Vaya que es una doble sorpresa!- exclamó la mujer sonriendo-. Es raro ver al Zorro haciendo migas con un policía… ¿Acaso no odia a los Arios?

La forma tan directa y afable de la mujer tomó a Judy con la guardia baja, que mantuvo una expresión neutra en el rostro sintiéndose levemente intimidada. Simplemente se encogió de hombros antes de contestar.

-No todos los policías son racistas…- respondió ella de forma educada.

-¿En serio? Creí que era parte de los requisitos- se burló Frufru.

-Por favor, Frufru…- pidió Nick avergonzado.

-Oh… Disculpa, disculpa- exclamó sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros-. Siempre me dicen que soy demasiado familiar con los desconocidos.

-Lindo peinado- comentó Judy al soltar la mano de Frufru. Ella sonrió y lo retocó con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

-Gracias- dijo Frufru volteando a ver seguidamente al niño- ¡Finnick, querido! ¿Cómo has estado?

El niño sonrió ampliamente y le ofreció la mano a la mujer, pero no pronunció palabra ni soltó la mano de Judy. Frufru la estrecho sonriendo.

-Bueno, Nicky, oficial Hopps- la mujer se enderezó y les sonrió con dulzura- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

-La oficial Judy Hopps, como te decía, es nueva en la ciudad…

-¿Es usted de granja, cierto?- inquirió Frufru.

-¿Por qué es tan notorio?- preguntó Judy divertida.

-La trenza…- respondió Finnick sonriendo.

-Te entiendo- dijo Frufru pensativa-. Déjamela a mí y yo la ayudare…

-¿Ayudarme?- inquirió Judy ligeramente confundida.

-Confió en que lo puedas tratar con delicadeza- dijo Nick mirando a Frufru-. No sería propio que yo lo señalara…

-Esperen, esperen un momento…- pidió Judy intercambiando miradas entre Nick y Frufru- ¿De qué va todo esto?

-No te preocupes, querida- dijo Frufru tomándola del brazo y dirigiéndola al interior de la casa-. Dentro hablaremos…

-No. Espera. Y Nick… ¿Y el señor Wilde?- preguntó ella avergonzada.

-No lo hagamos esperar demasiado.

Nick se recargó en su auto y saco un cigarrillo.

* * *

La apariencia era algo muy importante en Chicago. Por ejemplo, estando ebrio, era la diferencia entre ser acompañado a tu casa o pasar la noche en la cárcel; era lo que te hacia un miembro respetable de la comunidad o un vago sin oficio. Con los inmigrantes era un poco distinto, pues la mayoría preferían verlos derrotados y sobreviviendo que exitosos y pulcros; eso bien lo sabía Nick. No había huido de su país tras la derrotado, pues en realidad residía en Italia antes de que el conflicto bélico iniciara; pero su acogida en América había resultado realmente complicada. Algo de lo que prefería no acordarse; ahora su situación era diferente, y sobrevivía incluso al punto de darse una buena vida a sí mismo y a su pequeño Finnick.

Era conocido en el negocio como "el zorro ario", un apodo que buscaba ser ofensivo pero que a Nick no le molestaba en absoluto, pues estaba orgulloso de sus raíces no así de como el nacionalismo había tomado medidas… crueles en la guerra. No apoyaba a los nazis, pero nunca escondería sus orígenes. Simplemente había tenido que acostumbrarse a ciertas cosas durante su estadía en América, tales como la "americanización" de su nombre "Nicholas" al más vulgar y corto "Nick", que a todos les encantaba usar. Tampoco le molestaba… mucho.

De cualquier forma, estaba seguro que Judy no la estaba pasando del todo bien. El hecho de ser una oficial de policía "degradada" no le había pasado desapercibido, y al verla esa segunda había notado que ella seguía aferrada a su propia forma de hacer las cosas. En realidad, sabia bastante poco de ella, pero ese pequeño favor una semana atrás le había ganado su simpatía y él solamente deseaba devolverle el favor. Judy Hopps debía aprender que Chicago no era ni remotamente parecida a la granja de donde viniera, y debía aprender sus propias reglas. Un estilo adecuado para empezar, que no debía ser muy llamativo, después de todo era una policía, no una primera dama, pero debía dejar de parecer una granjera, aunque lo fuera.

Nick sacó un segundo cigarrillo mientras Finnick le dirigía una mirada de reproche desde el interior del auto. Su padre sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-No me gusta como huele…- replicó Finnick molesto.

-Me alejare unos pasos- concedió Nick sonriendo.

-Ya me aburrí.

-No puedo dejar a la señorita Hopps abandonada- replicó Nick con tono neutro-. No sería de caballeros.

Finnick asintió con severidad. Entonces un pensamiento pasó por su pequeña cabeza.

-¿Cómo es que ella es policía?- preguntó el niño.

-Esa es una excelente pregunta, Fin…- respondió su padre pensativo-. Una cuya respuesta me interesa conocer…

Antes que pudieran seguir hablando, Frufru abrió la puerta de su casa; y por la puerta salió la oficial Judy Hopps, aunque fue casi irreconocible. Ahora llevaba el pelo rizado, suelto y bastante más corto, llegando poco más debajo de los hombros; un copete sencillo pero atractivo remataba el peinado, dejando al descubierto un rostro maquillado discretamente, pero que resaltaba de forma bastante sorprendente sus hermosos y grandes ojos morados. Y un labial de tono discreto, pero seductor que hizo soltar al alemán su cigarrillo, dejándolo caer al suelo sin ningún interés.

Judy caminaba de vuelta al auto, bastante nerviosa; Finnick bajo del auto y quedo tan sorprendido como su padre al reconocer a Judy en aquella adorable dama. Solo fueron unos pocos segundos hasta que ambas mujeres llegaron.

-Y estoy segura que con el sombrero adecuado tu peinado quedara aún más adorable.

-Debo usar el uniforme…

-No- interrumpió Frufru divertida-. Hablo de cuando no estés en servicio.

-Oh… tal vez.

Llegaron frente a Nick el cual seguía observando a Judy en silencio.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Frufru- ¿Qué opinan? Me costó bastante de convencerla de cortar un poco su pelo…

-Es…- Nick reaccionó y sonrió con dulzura- ¡Que estilo tan impresionante! Ese peinado le queda perfecto, oficial Hopps.

-Gracias- asintió ella sonrojada.

-¡Si, se ve espectacular!- exclamó Finnick.

-¡Fin!- gritó Nick avergonzado.

-Lo siento…-el niño agachó la mirada.

-No, no importa- replicó ella sonriendo-. Me hace feliz escuchar eso.

-Aun así, hay mejores maneras de decirlo- replicó Nick sonriendo-. No es que usted no fuera bella antes; pero ese peinado le favorece.

-Gracias, señor Wilde- asintió ella aún más sonrojada.

-Gracias, Frufru- dijo Nick con un gesto de cabeza y abriendo la puerta de su auto para que Judy entrara-. Ahora debo dejar a la oficial en su casa…

-Hasta luego- dijo ella y volteándose ante Judy sonrió-. Y ha sido un verdadero placer, Judy.

-El gusto es mío.

Y tras un breve intercambio de palabras, Nick y Judy se fueron al departamento de la segunda. Judy bajo del auto con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, con una promesa de encontrarse próximamente; Nick la observó alejarse en silencio. Había usado mucho tiempo en ella, y era momento de recuperar un poco. Observó su reloj y sonrió. Aún era temprano, tenía tiempo.

* * *

 **Corenote:**

Un nuevo capítulo para este Fic.

Habrán notado otro cambio en este Fic, y es el hecho de que la amistad entre Mister B y Nick Wilde no ha sido tan dañada; dado los planes que tengo para Nick, era importante hacerle tener un valioso aliado.

Un punto importante para mí es reflejar la amistad entre ambos personajes, que se dará de manera un tanto más natural pues en la película empiezan con un marcado rechazo, mientras que en el fic será una afinidad natural ¿Aparecerán más personajes de la película? Por supuesto, no voy a hacer uso de tanto OC.

Pueden dejar un comentario, opinión o lo que sea! Saludos!


	3. Aviso

Primero que nada debo informar que, si eres seguidor de otro de mis fics activos, la razón de ausentarme por tanto tiempo ha sido debido a un problema de salud. He durado más de dos meses enfermo, lo cual obviamente me ha impedido continuar con mis proyectos de manera regular, aunque actualmente ya me encuentro mejor de salud.

 **No obstante, no todo son buenas noticias.**

Este aviso es especialmente diseñado para dos de mis fics: "Tierra de Sueños" y "Conflicto de Intereses". La verdad es que ambos fics serán oficialmente cancelados.

El motivo de esto es que ambos fics fueron escritos para un grupo de Zootopia en Facebook, al cual ya no pertenezco; fueron hechos específicamente para ese grupo y si bien los deje en pausa un tiempo para dar orden a otros proyectos, eran fics que pensaba continuar. Se que probablemente tenga algún seguidor que no pertenezca a ese grupo y desee la continuación de esos fics, pero es algo que no va a suceder. Ahora que no pertenezco al grupo, incluso me invade una tremenda pereza solo pensar en estos dos fics; no son historias hechas sin pensar, y considero que ambas tenían mucho potencial, pero realmente todo el cariño y dedicación que hice para ambas era por el grupo.

¿Esto significa que no hay esperanzas de continuarlas?

No en un futuro cercano. Estoy más interesado en otros proyectos, no solo de Zootopia sino de otros fandom (principalmente MLB), y tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza. Si bien, al igual que casi todos mis fics, las tramas de ambos ya están más o menos diseñadas, lo cierto es que no tengo motivaciones para continuarlas. Peor aún es que creo que entre más tiempo pase, menos estaré interesado en continuarlas, así que no doy falsas esperanzas.

De cualquier manera agradezco el apoyo y lamento decepcionarlos, aunque les recuerdo a mis lectores que aun cuentan con dos historias de Zootopia activas en mi cuenta las cuales espero que disfruten.

Saludos y hasta pronto, pero en otros fics. No en estos.


End file.
